


boys who love.

by sadlymilk



Category: Free!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Boys In Love, Dom Tachibana Makoto, Haru being Haru, Haru is a little shit, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Sub Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymilk/pseuds/sadlymilk
Summary: Haru has finally been able to find someone to complete him.





	boys who love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad odmfg writing smut is not easy for me idk how some of u can write so much

 

 

   Haru was working on unfastening Makoto's jeans, his fingers fumbling to get the button loose. The two shared hot kisses, melting and moaning into each other's mouths. This was certainly not how studying was supposed to go but the harder the two tried to study, the more their horny teenage bodies disagreed. Soon, they had disregarded both their studying and their shirts. Haru had suggested it first, catching Makoto by surprise because Haru didn't really talk about these kind of things and well, Makoto wasn't the one to ignore his boyfriend. Haru was getting whiny and impatient with studying math and began leaving light kisses on the back of Makoto's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He then dropped his hand to the brown haired boy's thigh, circling a spot with his thumb and experimentally moving it across his crotch. Haru's light touches soon turned into something more and Makoto wasn't complaining. 

 

  

  So there they were, sucking each other's faces off. Makoto would've never thought Haru wanted to go this far, the most they would do was hold hands under the table while they ate lunch together. Well, that was when they could. Haru and Rin were on and off and Makoto was used as Haru's pillow because he cried endlessly onto him about the redhead. It wasn't that Rin treated Haru bad or the other way around, it was because they simply weren't compatible. No matter how hard they tried for their relationship to work, it wouldn't. Sometimes, that's just how things were. So when Haru had told Makoto that he had a crush on him, he didn't know how to react. Sure, he had a tiny boy crush on his best friend too but he didn't want to be used as a rebound. However, with time he discovered that he wasn't and he could trust Haru with anything. The same could be said about Makoto from Haru. 

 

 

  Makoto moved his hands to the waistband of Haru's boxers, caressing the smooth skin over his hips and then moving behind him to grab his ass through his boxers. Haru let out a small whine, grinding down on Makoto. 

 

 

  "Do you like that?" Makoto breathed against Haru's skin. A small smirk crept onto his lips as he grabbed the flesh again. Haru nodded, rolling his head to the side. Makoto smiled again once he saw how weak it got Haru. He smiled softly, satisfied with his small discovery.

 

 

  " _Makoto._." Haru let out a high pitched whine. 

 

 

  "Mm?" Makoto groaned lowly when Haru circled his hips, stimulating Makoto's erection even further. His usual neatly combed hair was now a sticky mess, causing his hair to stick to his forehead by sweat. Makoto’s hair wasn’t holding up that great either, it was sticking out in all directions. 

 

 

  “Off.” Haru slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Makoto’s boxers, tugging it slightly. His lips were already red and puffy, kiss-swollen. Makoto smiled at that, thinking of how cute Haru looked in that moment.

 

 

  Haru climbed off of Makoto’s lap, sitting on the side of him and watching as he slowly peeled the fabric off of his body. Makoto knew that Haru’s eyes were burning into him, purposely sliding off his boxers at a slow rate. Haru's lips were slightly parted, allowing small puffs of air to escape them. 

 

 

  "Makoto," Haru started, fiddling with his fingers as he fixed his eyes on Makoto's face. 

 

 

  "Can I?" He mumbles so quietly Makoto could barely grasp what he had said. Haru's eyes flicker to Makoto's groin before bringing them back up to his face, anticipating an answer. Makoto only nods profusely, already growing impatient with the loss of Haru's breath against his skin. 

 

 

  Haru moves without making a sound. Makoto can only feel when Haru's soft lips meet his stomach, trailing wet kisses to his hips. Haru stops there to suck a hickey or two, earning a small whine from Makoto. He pushes his hips up, trying to get Haru's attention where he wanted it the most. Haru held onto Makoto's hips, forcing him to stay put. He took Makoto's throbbing cock into his hand, licking a stripe from base to tip. That alone was enough to make Makoto writhe with pleasure. Haru easily took Makoto's length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Haru blissfully bobbed his head up and down, fluttering his eyes closed. Makoto bit his lip to suppress any noise from slipping past his lips but that was unsuccessful when Haru moaned around him. Makoto let out a low groan, throwing his head back into the pillows. He ran his hand through Haru's hair and gave it a soft tug. Haru whined, opening his eyes to meet Makoto's. His usual sweet, welcoming eyes were now filled with lust and desire. Makoto bucked his hips into Haru's mouth, causing Haru to gag but he continued nevertheless. He continued to thrust his hips into the air and Haru let him fuck his mouth repeatedly. Makoto let out another groan, his climax approaching. His grip on Haru's hair tightens as Haru sucks hard. 

 

 

  "Ha- fuck, not yet." Makoto murmurs. Haru slows down only to lick the underside before pulling back, taking in a deep breath. His face was incarnadined, blush spreading down to his neck and chest. The smaller boy moved back on top of Makoto but not before pulling off his own pair of boxers. Makoto rested one of his hands on Haru's hip, the other used to hold his face. Haru leaned into the touch before kissing Makoto's lips. They shared a few slow kisses before Haru pulled away, turning Makoto's head with his fingers before kissing his jawline. He moved to the brunette's neck, sucking dark marks all over. Makoto let out a deep groan from his throat, gripping Haru's hair again. He pulled gently, threading his fingers through the messy hair.

 

 

  " _Makoto_.." Haru breathed against the bruised neck. He threw his head back, grinding down against Makoto's hips for friction. Their erect cocks rubbed together, spurring Haru further. He let out a frustrated whine, hoping Makoto would get his drift and just fuck him already.

 

 

  "Lay down." Makoto orders. Haru complies, moving so that he was now under Makoto. His hands were on either side of his head, his chest rising and falling gracefully with each breath. He looked so pleasant, his hair disheveled and his lips a rosy pink from kissing.

 

 

  "Do you have lube?" Haru asked, interrupting Makoto's thoughts. Makoto's face grows bright red from his cheeks to his ears. 

 

 

  _'Like a virgin'_ Now Makoto had understood what that meant. With a swift movement, he retrieved lubricant from his drawer. He hesitated on closing the drawer, turning back to Haru.

 

 

  "No condoms?" He asked. He didn't mind at all, but he wanted to make sure Haru was fine with it. Haru shook his head from side to side, chewing his bottom lip. Makoto climbed back in between Haru's legs, resting comfortably. He reached up to plant a soft kiss of reassurance on Haru's lips before popping open the small bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hands. He warmed it up between his hands, looking up at Haru to silently ask to continue. Haru nodded, kissing his lips. 

 

 

  "Please.." Haru whines impatiently. Makoto wastes no more time, pressing his index finger to Haru's entrance. Haru sucked in a breath, anticipating more. Makoto moved his first knuckle in then eased in the second. Haru let out a hiss, scrunching up his cute nose. Makoto slows down his movements and Haru relaxes. Soon enough, Makoto is down to the third knuckle and adds another digit before making a scissor like motion. Haru's thighs were shaking, goosebumps visible on his skin. 

 

 

  "Okay?" Makoto asked softly. Haru nodded, letting out a gasp when Makoto hit a spot deep inside him that made him see stars.

 

 

  "Makoto, now please." He furrowed his brows, grabbing Makoto's strong arm and urging him to replace his fingers with something bigger. Makoto kissed his forehead before pressing his cock against Haru's entrance. He decided to tease him a little more, rubbing the head of his cock against the clenching hole. Haru eyed him as if he was going to eat him alive earning a small chuckle from Makoto before he pushed into Haru. Haru let out a gasp, looking in between his legs only to see his sweaty boyfriend. He let out a small sigh of both pleasure and relief. He bucked his hips up, trying to keep the friction between the two bodies. Makoto gave a few experimental thrusts, still careful to go slow. Soft sighs left Makoto's lips before he connected his lips once again with Haru's. They whispered soft 'I love you's' to each other before Makoto moved to kiss Haru's neck. He sucked more dark bruises there, leaving wet kisses. Haru let out a loud moan once Makoto hit that spot deep inside of him that made his whole body shiver with pleasure.

 

 

  "Haru.." Makoto clenched his teeth as he felt Haru tighten around him. 

 

 

  "More, ple-ase." Haru's voice broke as he spoke. Makoto worked faster, abusing Haru's prostate. Haru's back arched and his hands and legs spasmed through his orgasm.

 

 

  "Makoto...'m gonna cum." Haru whispered hotly into Makoto's ear. Makoto nodded.

 

 

  "Me too, baby." Sweat dripped from Makoto's forehead and his thrusts became frantic and needy, messy and unnerving. Haru let out soft moans, each out becoming louder than the last, calling out Makoto's name every once in a while. Makoto tugged Haru's hair as a gentle warning before he painted his insides white with cum. Haru came hard, ropes of white shooting all the way up his chest, some of it even going as far to reach his chin. The two panted heavily, Makoto's body giving out on himself and collapsing on Haru's. Haru didn't mind, petting Makoto's hair softly.

 

 

  "You gave me a lot of hickeys." Haru tried to speak without whining but Makoto bit hard and it _hurt._

 

 

"So?"Makoto mumbled into Haru's chest.

 

 

  "We have swim practice tomorrow, Makoto." Haru spoke with a monotone voice. Makoto looked up at him with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone was wondering i'm trying to write fics right after i finish one !! juggling schoolwork is a lot though but i'll try!


End file.
